Mushishi
by hiyori93
Summary: Csak egy kis apró merengés Ginko val és az ő ismeretlen nővérével


_Mushishi_

Zord tél követe az idei enyhe őszünket. Alig egy hónappal ezelőtt napfényben úszhattak az emberek a verandán üldögélve.

De most!

Most csak a hideg az, ami a verandákon megpihen. A falu az érfagyasztó hideg ellenére is zajong.

Fesztivált ünneplünk. Az első lehulló hópelyhek fesztiválját tartjuk. Zajongnak az emberek.

Gyermekek visongva szaladgálnak fel s alá, felnőttek jókedvűen szakéznak a verandán.

Undorodva figyelem őket. Nem mintha az adott tevékenységben lenne valami gusztustalan inkább a túláradó

boldog légkörben van valami megfoghatatlan. Ami számomra már taszító jelenség is egyben.

Bár az ember, igaz is minden csak nem földöntúli.

Csak úgy, mint a hó mushi.

Pár napja láttam érkezni egy furcsa idegent. Haja hófehér volt és csak az egyik szemét mutatta. Mégis tisztán láttam a másik helyén tátongó fekete lyukat. Kissé elmosolyodtam. Sok éve már…

„ Még egy szerencsétlen akivel kedve szerint játszat egy pajkos kis mushi. A világ ilyenkor mégis milyen kicsi"Morfondíroztam magamban

- Jó estét! „szólított meg egy idegen hang a hátam mögül. Kedvem és időm se volt vele társalogni így egy ideig még méltatni se próbáltam, de valami furcsát vettem észre vele kapcsolatosan azon a hűvös éjjelen"

Egy mushi repült felé gondtalanul, szinte már nevetve. Szemeimmel követem. Az idegen állt velem szemben"

- Önnek is. „tekintetemmel hosszan figyeltem"

- Igazán csípős esténk van ma, nem igaz? „ kérdezi miközben cigarettáját hosszan kifújja"

- Ahogy mondja." biccentek" - De mi dolga van errefelé egy mushishi gyógyítónak? Felteszem önnek is feltűnt már a falu jelenlegi boldog aurája. Az elkövetkező években aligha fog ez változni.

- Valóban ,de az én szemem mégis e kedves hölgyen akadt meg.

- Sajnálom uram, de nem az esetem." érdekes a humora, már mindennek elmondtak csak kedvesnek nem"

Az idegen férfi egy apró mosollyal díjazta a válaszomat.

Magam se értem miért , de aznap este hosszasan, de távolságtartóan néha cinikusan ,de igazán jó hangulatban eltelt az a hideg estém.

- Önben is van egy, ha nem tévedek. „vált hirtelen témát oly közömbösen"

- Valóban van egy, de ki szeretne még többet? „válaszolom neki kissé merengve"

- Hóban bújó a neve vagy hóban születő, ahogy tetszik az emberek -e két névvel illetik eme furcsa kis élőlényt.

- Ismerem a magáét nem kell bemutatnia. Magam is Mushishi gyógyító lennék , ha még nem jött volna rá." fordulok a férfi felé"

Egy darabig csöndben nézzük, egymást majd feltűnik az égen a hóban bújó mushisik esti meseszép parádéja. Örömmel nézem mindig, ahogy az égen táncot járva kergetik az apró kis szálingó hópelyheket. I_lyenkor még jobban elmerengek. Hisz hamarosan az utamnak itt vége lesz. Gyengülök akár egy 80 éves a halálom napja már csak a bennem él__ő__ mushishit__ő__l tudhatom. Mégsem sürgeti el a napot. Mostanában észrevettem, hogy köt__ő__dik pedig a feljegyzések alapján minden mushi képtelen érezni. Az ember se tudhat mindent. Nem mindenható._

_A férfi lassan feláll leporolja kabátjáról a ráragadt makacs hó foltokat. Biccent egyet köszönés képen majd indulna el az erd__ő__ mély sötétségébe. Megragadtam a kezét.1_

_- Remélem tudja , hogy mi vár majd önre lassan. Az a mushi nem fogja ereszteni, amíg ön él, mozog. Majd csak a halott testét lesz hajlandó örök békében otthagyni egy ismeretlen új földön._

_- Szóval önnek is megvannak számlálva a napjai? „ kérdezi , de látom a tekintetéből , hogy pontosan tudja"_

_- Talán az élet kezdeténél újra találkozunk akkor viszont illendő lenne egy szakéra meghívnia." mosolygok rá majd elengedem. Hamarabb fogunk találkozni mint ahogy ő ezt gondolja. Majd mielőtt válaszolhatna hátat fordítva neki eltűnök a sűrű hóesésben"_

_- Hamarosan újra látjuk egymást Ginko édes kis egyetlen öcsikém." hangom lassan, de biztosan elsuhan az időközben megdermedt Ginko mellett. Olyan mintha csak most esne le neki kis is vagyok. Ezen, mint mindig most is csak nevetek"_

_Nézem, ahogy hosszú fehér haja lengedezik a szélben és a s__ű__r__ű__ hóesésben elt__ű__nik a h__ő__n szeretett n__ő__vérem._

1 


End file.
